Eternal Bliss
by OldRivalShippingLvr
Summary: Soulsilvershipping- What if what happened, happened another way? Will they confess unknown feelings?


**Silvers P.O.V**

I stood there at the window of the professor's lab, waiting for a chance to sneak in and get what I had planned.

"_Excuse me, what are you doing here?" _I saw this girl, she was wearing the most confused innocent smile I had ever seen. She had the two pig tails that flipped under this humongous white and red hat. In her arms was a pokemon most people referred to as '_cute_'

I couldn't let her get in my way, so I pushed her to the ground, "Who are you looking at? Get out of my way!" I expected her to cry and run off but she just stood up and shrugged, making me feel something I had never felt before. Oh it was probably nothing.

* * *

Finally, I had a pokemon. Actually, I had _the_ pokemon. The strongest pokemon out there, unbeatable. There wasn't a single pokemon out there stronger then my Tododile.

I felt power, I would finally have the chance to prove I was stronger than my good for nothing father…

"_Cyndaquil! We did it!" _I looked over to see that that nosy girl who had bothered me earlier, she was her Cyndaquil in the air and spinning around.

It sickened me, she was treating the thing like her friend. Pokemon were not friends. They were your key to becoming strong, weak pokemon like hers were useless. They would never be strong if you treated them like friends.

I noticed she never returned her pokemon, she let it walk by her side. How pathetic.

I decided to show her being a nice trainer wasn't going to get her anywhere. "Hey you!" I walked over to her and she just smiled at me, probably not recognizing me, or else she wouldn't be smiling.

"_Well hello there, mister."_ She waved to me and continued smiling. Was there ever a time she wasn't smiling?

"Battle me! I want to prove just how weak you are!" Suddenly her expression changed from a regular friendly smile, to a _evil friendly grin._

"_Okay, I'll battle you." _And her Cyndaquil popped out in front of her. "_Okay Quilvers! Are you ready? This is our first battle!"_

I rolled my eyes when I noticed she gave her pokemon a name. Who names there pokemon? They are not pets. "Tododile! Go!" I threw the pokeball and my pokemon came out, ready as ever. I knew I was going to win. I did have the advantage didn't I? Soon that smile was going to be wiped of her pathetic little face.

* * *

How did I loose? I had a type advantage! This was just a joke! She got lucky! This would be the last time That I would loose to the likes of her, or anyone else!

As I walked off I heard her yell. "_I've never met a Silver before! That's a cute name!"_ I turned around, flabbergasted she knew my name.

I turned around to find her reading my trainer card, that I apparently dropped. "Don't read that you pest!" and I snatched it from her and began walking away again.

"_Bye Silver!"_ I heard her yell from afar.

* * *

I had just defeated the monk in sprout tower, and was proud of myself. I was undefeated…well almost. I wasn't going to count that little pest, because she only one because of luck. So yes, I was undefeated. Plus, I had earned flash.

I was proud enough to smile. But I didn't

"_Silver? Is that you? Hi!"_ I turned around hoping, praying it wasn't who I thought it was. But I already knew it was her. That happy go lucky voice is just too familiar to forget.

"Oh its you. Why are you here? Only trainers worthy enough can come here. Your just plain weak. _I_ was able to defeat the monk, and that is something you will never be able to do."

As much as I hoped it would, she didn't frown, pout, or anything. Its like that smile just forever stuck on her face. It annoyed me how a person could be that happy.

I got out an escape rope and left, happy to get away from this girl that confused me so much.

* * *

I was walking away from Azalea town only to see _her_. She was walking with her Quilava, I was surprised it even evolved. Then again, she couldn't be that bad. Even though team rocket were a bunch of imbeciles, its not exactly easy to beat if you are a weakling.

I decided to go battle her, show her that the last battle we had was all a fluke. I would be the best trainer ever…the strongest trainer ever.

"Well if it isn't _you_. I heard you defeated team rocket in the slowpoke well. By now you must be tough enough to battle me right? So lets battle!"

She took out a pokeball and threw out a Pidgeotto. _"Yotey! Go!" _I sent out my Gastly and the battle began. This was going to be easy.

* * *

She won…again. It always came down to out started pokemon. By now my Tododile was a Croconaw, but none the less, my water type lost to her fire type. And she stood there happily, giving her pokemon treats, as if they deserved any. "Just for the record, I will be the best pokemon trainer ever, and defeat that no good team rocket! Just you wait!"

And I stormed off, not caring about what happened after that. I saw another person running past me and to that girl I had just lost to. She was screaming, "Lyra! Want to battle?"

So her name was _Lyra._ Good, I would need to know her name if I planned on proving to her she wasn't better then me. I would defeat her someday. No madder what.

I was in Burned tower, planning on catching one of the three legendary dogs. I was about to walk further in until I heard that happy voice once again.

I didn't need to turn around. I knew who it was. It was the only girl who had ever been able to beat me in a pokemon battle.

"_Hey Silver? What brings you here?" _she walked up to me. Why was she talking as if we were friends? I was not her friend. If anything she was just my rival, if she even qualified to be called that.

"If you really need to know I came to catch one of the legendary dog pokemon so I can beat weaklings like you even more smoothly. You see, that is something I am capable of doing because I will be the best trainer ever, unlike you, your just wasting your time visiting here. Like a person such as yourself could catch a legendary pokemon."

I tried so hard to make her get that wretched smile off her face. I was mean, I just insulted her. What was there to be happy about. Hmm. She wouldn't be smiling once I showed her who was better.

"Battle me. You will be surprised how strong I've gotten!" I sent out my new magnemite, while she sent out her Mareep.

* * *

My heart was pounding, this was an outstanding battle and she really showed it. It wasn't like she was better then me or anything, but…I think I had grown a new respect for the girl as she walked down the steps.

She had won. He had lost. Things would change sooner or later. He would dominate everybody and everything.

I saw this wacky dressed man fallow her down there, and couldn't help but think what would happen.

I stepped out of Olivine gym. They gym leader wasn't there and I had come all this way for nothing.

"_Silver! Yoo-hoo!"_ Lyra ran up to me and looked inside the gym. "_Did you challenge the gym leader?"_

I scoffed. "For your information I don't waste my time collecting worthless badges like _some people_" I made sure to look her straight in the eyes so she knew I was speaking of her. "Anyway, the gym leader isn't here to begin with. She's helping some sick pokemon at the lighthouse. Its such a useless pokemon."

I walked away after that, deciding not to battle her. She was obviously in some kind of hurry. I was guessing she was heading to the lighthouse, and I could tell that she was going to go out of her way to help the thing.

Why was she so nice to them? It made no sense. She was going to help a pokemon she had never met.

She disgusted him and yet…every time he saw her he had some urge to talk to her, to see her smile. Maybe he…

Oh what was he thinking. He wasn't even going to think of that word.

He didn't have friends, nor did he want them. Especially from the girl who was always happy and thought her pokemon were friends.

* * *

I was in the rocket hideout, and had just bumped into some trainer who wasn't Lyra. And he beat me. I wanted to find him but found somebody else instead.

"_Silver? Are you gonna stop team rocket too?"_ She tilted her head with curiously, still not letting that grin off her face.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes but, not for the same reasons as you. I'm here to train, and prove team rocket is a weakling organization. Only fools join."

"_Oh. Okay, as long as your helping."_ I decided not to bring up the fact that I wasn't technically helping, but doing it for my own training. Instead I asked her if she has ran into a guy in a cape and that I was looking for him.

"Anyway Lyra, why are you here? Its not like your strong enough to defeat a whole organization. Ugh, Im not even going to waste my time here. Bye." And then I was gone, going to deal with my own affairs.

* * *

I walked into the radio tower which was currently being invaded by that team I hated so much. I hoped to run into a worthy opponent here.

I saw three goons standing at the staircase and one of them met my gaze, and almost immediately turned around.

I couldn't believe my eyes. She couldn't hide it. I saw her pigtails and that gave her away. I was furious. How could she…why would she…What she doing wearing that uniform? I felt betrayed. I had to get her out of that. I couldn't stand to see her wearing that!

I walked up and tore off her hat. I started screaming. "What are you wearing Lyra? Take that off right now!" I don't know why, but I grabbed her arm and shoved her in a closet. "Take them off…Now!"

Then, something happened that completely caught me off guard. She _frowned_. That smile she always wore was gone and was replaced by a angry glare.

"_What are you doing?"_

"What am _I_ doing? What are _you_ doing? How can you join team rocket Lyra? How could you do that? How could you do that to me?"

She just got angrier! I couldn't believe this! Actually there were two things I couldn't believe. One, she was in a team rocket uniform, and Two, that I think my heart…might have actually been broken. I think…seeing her in that uniform…might have been the moment I realized that I liked her. I mean, that I like her, like her.

"_How could I do this to you? What are you talking about? Why would you possibly care if I joined team rocket? I though I was a weakling? I though you hated me? Why do you even care…When in real life you __**don't**__ care! You don't care about me! You don't-"_

I did the only thing that I could think of, I slapped her. I knew it was a bad idea, hitting a girl and all but I needed her to shut up.

I think it might have worked. Because her entire expression changed. Her frown turned a sad smile. It was like she was holding back tears. _"Im sorry…I wasn't really joining team rocket. I was trying to sneak into there hideout…but I guess I can just battle all of them…"_ That's when I noticed a tear roll down her cheek. "_Um, I should go Silver. I've said to much…" _And she walked out of the closet, trying to smile, but not being able to bring herself to do it.

Had I…Just hurt her? Did I just make her cry? Was it because I slapped her? No. I had done something else.

**Lyra's POV**

I walked down the halls of the rocket hideout, not even holding back the tears. I had said way to much to Silver. Everything I said, he was sure to figure out that I have a crush on him now! And he would make fun of me! He would just…Oh. I ruined everything.

I decided to just never look, talk, or think about him again. I would avoid him as much as possible and then he wouldn't have the chance to make fun of me.

I still couldn't help but be mad at him for acting like he cared in the closet. He made me think he actually cared for a second…But I was just fooling myself. He only talked to me for battles. I was just a training tool for him.

I reached the last door, and began my battle with the leader, never stopping the tears that ran down my cheeks.

**Silvers POV**

I eventually got out of the closet and sat in a seat, by the receptionist.

Why did Lyra look so sad? Why was he so sad he made her sad? The way she looked, it left a whole in his heart…if he even had one.

What had he done to make her so sad? He tried remembering everything she said.

"She seemed so upset when she told me I didn't care about her…" He felt his heart beat fast as he thought about this.

She was wrong He did care about her. She was his only friend, she was the only one who ever gave him the time of day. She actually tried to start conversations with him. And even though he acted like he despised her, he couldn't imagine a world without her.

"Maybe…Maybe I lo-" my mumble was cut off by a bunch of rocket grunts and a leader running down the hallway.

"_**How dare that girl interfere with out plans!**_" And then eventually, they were all gone. I watched the staircase, waiting for her to come down so he could apologize. But she never did, so I began my own journey up those stairs…to find her.

**Lyra's POV**

After I defeated the leader and all the team rocket people left. I sat in a corner and sighed. "_Why did I open my big mouth? Was I hoping he might have felt the same about me? Was I really being that delusional? There was no way he could ever have felt anything for a girl like me. He has never complimented me, or admitted he lost, or smile around me…"_

I sighed again and lied down on the floor. I didn't want to get up…Maybe I could…just take alittle…rest…it wasn't…like I was going…fall asleep…or anything…

Snore….

**Normal POV**

Lyra laid on the floor until she fell asleep, she didn't even wake up to hear Silver calling her name. That worried him. What if something had happened to her? What if the rockets had kidnapped her and he didn't even notice?

"Lyra! Lyra, Where are you? LYRA!" He called and called but never got an answer. He checked every room until he got to the last one, he prayed she was inside and opened the door hastily. And there he saw a girl, lying on the ground.

Silver had no idea she had just fallen asleep He figured she had passed out, or worse, Team rocket had attacked her. He clenched his fist at the thought of it. "If Team Rocket did this! Im going to pulverize them!" he shouted.

Lyra blinked her eyes open, not realizing it was none other then Silver holding her. "_Ugh…what's all the racket?"_ She closed her eyes again, and Silver began shaking her.

"Lyra! Lyra! Wake up! Are you okay?" This time Lyra did open her eyes, wide. She then jumped out of his arms and pointed at him accusingly, trying to think of a reason to yell at him.

"_You! What are you doing here? Why…Why are you watching me sleep!" _He chuckled, and the next thing he knew, for some odd reason, he came over and hugged her. "I'm just happy your okay…"

Lyra stood there in shock as the boy she liked so much hugged her, had he ever hugged anybody? And even if he did, _why_ was he hugging _her._ "_Um, Silver…What are you doing?"_

He stepped back, realizing what he was doing. "Lyra…There is something I want to tell you. I'm so sorry for whatever I did back there to hurt you, And…even though you don't return the feeling, I need you to know that…I think…I might…_love you._

The words slipped out of his mouth and Lyra's mouth gaped open. She tried to talk but no words came out of her mouth. She couldn't move. She was dumbfounded, she though she was dreaming.

Silver…Just told her…that he loved her. There had to be a catch. "_You mean…like a friend?"_ His face turned red, and Silver starting to assume the wrong thing.

"No Lyra, not _like a friend_…I actually…think I'm inlove with you…But its clear you don't want anything to do with me…" Silver put his head down and began leaving. That when Lyra realized what had just happened. _"Silver wait!" _He kept walking. _"Silver! Wait! Please!"_ She caught up to him and grabbed his arm. _"Silver, don't go…"_

Silver turned around and stared into those deep brown eyes. He missed that smile she always wore, he didn't like her current face. She looked even more hurt before, she wasn't even trying to smile. He saw her eyes watering. "Lyra, please, don't cry. Just put on that smile and forget everything that happened tonight." He pulled his arm away only to have her grab it again.

"_Maybe I don't want to forget it, Silver. Silver I- I think I love you too…"_ That's when it was his turn to be shocked. He turned back to her, and saw that she wasn't sad anymore, that she was smiling…oh thank god she was smiling.

"_Silver… Please believe me. The only reason I freaked back there is because I love you…and…and…and I don't know what to do now…" _

And for the first time, Silver smiled in front of Lyra. "How about I show you." Then he leaned in and placed his lips on hers. It was his first kiss, hers too. She kissed him back eventually, after she got control of herself again.

After about a minute, they broke away for air. And Silver looked down at the girl who had just made his life complete. And what he saw surprised him. She was no longer wearing that goofy smile she always did, and she wasn't hurting either, No…this smile was different. In this one her eyes shined, and showed eternal bliss.

* * *

_**OMG the ending was awful! I had this whole idea in my head and it was not how I planned it. Sorry if you didn't like the ending. Its my fault. Haha**_

_**I don't own pokemon or any of the characters! Because if I did, there would have been romance a long long time ago**_


End file.
